


Twenty Dollars is Twenty Dollars

by notoffkilter



Category: Bruce Springsteen & the E Street Band, Pearl Jam
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoffkilter/pseuds/notoffkilter
Summary: Bruce let out a low whistle, “boy like that seems smart, he won’t be back,” he said to himself.
Kudos: 7





	Twenty Dollars is Twenty Dollars

**Author's Note:**

> A old story I wrote based around these pics of bruce. 
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/856bc95d80b7b705e730b59268ac5c2e/tumblr_pxgvsxapsM1vrfqqdo1_640.jpg https://66.media.tumblr.com/6bdb3f9a7aded95ed3c8c6ce2bfd58ad/tumblr_pxgvsxapsM1vrfqqdo2_640.jpg https://66.media.tumblr.com/3084140260cad619653976ff1eb45b63/tumblr_pxgvsxapsM1vrfqqdo3_640.jpg

Eddie had made it through pretty tough times in his life making it on his own.  
  
Though as of right now, he was really strapped for cash.  
  
He was in desperate need of extra money, and he was about to do just about anything.  
  
 _Almost anything._  
  
Eddie was new to the San Diego area, he mostly did security jobs at small venues, but that wasn’t really cutting it this month.  
  
One of the things he became aware of really quick, was the type of characters that you’d come across down there.  
  
Some good, some bad, some… _Sleazy_.  
  
Eddie was currently leaning against the inside of a phone booth near his apartment.  
  
He was looking down at a bent up worn looking card.  
  
He seemed to glare at the card.  
  
He should’ve torn this up months ago.  
  
Strangely he hadn’t, maybe he forgot about having it, just pocketing the card, and mentally taking note to tear it to little pieces.  
  
Here he was though, about to drop fifty cents into the payphone, to dial the number on the card.  
  
Eddie took one deep heavy breath and held it in.  
  
 _’I don’t have shit to pawn off, and rent is due by Friday… Fuck… Just fuck…’_  
  
Eddie let out his breath, and stared at the silver and worn dial pad.  
  
“Fuck it fuck it! I’m not doing this!,” Eddie grimaced, slamming the phone back onto the hook, and stomping out from the booth.  
  
Eddie only made it a few feet, before stopping altogether.  
  
Where was he going to come up with $200 in 2 days?  
  
There wasn’t anyway in hell he was going to call his mother, to wire him some money, or badgering his younger siblings.  
  
Eddie took another deep breath, and very reluctantly walked back to the booth, and closed the door behind him.  
  
He picked up the card off the ground.  
  
He dropped in his fifty cents into the phone, slowly pressing the numbers on the dialpad.  
  
There wasn’t any going back now, after he heard the dial tone.  
  
It rang three times before someone answered.  
  
Eddie felt his ears ringing slightly, he swallowed thickly.  
  
 _”Hello?”_  
  
Eddie heard them say again.  
  
Since Eddie himself hadn’t said anything just yet.  
  
“Ah… I’m looking for _work_ ,” Eddie said.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
 _”Can you remind me of who you are exactly?,”_ They asked, their tone was light and teasing.  
  
Eddie felt his face burning.  
  
He was just about ready to slam the phone back onto the hook again, and say fuck it! And try to figure something else out.  
  
Eddie gritted his teeth tightly, “a few months ago, you gave me your card, told me if I needed extra money to call you.”  
  
Eddie heard a laugh, it was slightly wheezy sounding.  
  
 _”A few months is a looooong time sweetie, could you be a little scriptive of your appearance that might ring some bells in this old man head of mine,”_ They said.  
  
Eddie felt slightly confused, mostly he wasn’t sure how to describe himself.  
  
He needed a moment to think.  
  
“Uh… Shoulder length brown curly hair, blue eyes…,” Eddie started to list off.  
  
 _”Short,”_ They interrupted Eddie.  
  
Eddie blinked.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
 _”If I remember right, you’re short, high cheekbones, pretty face… It was at the video store wasn’t it?... Huh…”_ They trailed off.  
  
Eddie stood there in silence, even though he was partially insulted at being called short, he was surprised he remembered where they had met.  
  
 _”Oak Park.”_  
  
“Huh?...”  
  
 _”Oak Park, you know where it is right?,” they asked.  
  
“Ah… Yeah I do,” Eddie answered.  
  
“Good, do you know where the Centerfold is?,”_ they then asked.  
  
“No.”  
  
 _”Let me know when you got a pen and paper ready sweetie, and I’ll tell you the address.”_  
  
Eddie briefly fumbled around in his jacket, trying to find a paper and pencil.  
  
“Okay got it.”  
  
 _”See you at 2pm sharp tomorrow sweetie,”_ They said before hanging up the phone.  
  
Eddie briefly stared at the phone in this hand before putting it on the hook.  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
Well one hurdle was over for now.  
  
Eddie wondered if he should even go through with it.  
  
Technically he could back out still right?....  
  
  
  
\-------------------  
  
  
  
  
Unfortunately tomorrow came sooner than later.  
  
Eddie used his bus pass to get on the other side of town, then trying to make head or tails on the directions he was given.  
  
Mostly he wasn’t sure what he was looking for.  
  
Eddie looked out the window, to help try and not think about what he was going to do this afternoon.  
  
Eddie glanced at his watch, it was twenty to two.  
  
The wheels on the bus squeaked, as it made it’s stop.  
  
Eddie got up from his seat, and hopped off the bus, and started walking. He wasn’t really sure where to go, but he tried matching up addresses that led him along.  
  
There was overcast in the sky, so it looked a little gloomy in San Diego.  
  
Eddie briefly wondered if it was some type of sign.  
  
He could still back out.  
  
He could walk back to the bus stop, wait 20 minutes, he could hop back on and head home.  
  
Eddie mentally told himself, it’s for the money, just suck it up and deal with it.  
  
Five blocks in, and he stopped in front of a shop.  
  
Eddie cocked an eyebrow.  
  
No way this could be it could it?....  
  
Eddie looked up at the sign, _’Centerfold’_ in gaudy script hanging above the shop.  
  
 _“Early, and just as pretty as I remember~”_  
  
Eddie almost jumped out of his skin when he heard someone talking to him.  
  
Eddie turned his head, his eyes looking a little further down the shop.  
  
A man was sitting on a little brick ledge, that was against the shops window.  
  
“Yeah and you’re just as weird as I remember you being,” Eddie remarked back.  
  
The man let out a small wheezy laugh.  
  
The man was just as he remembered, even though as much as Eddie would’ve liked to forget this weird man, it seemed better to remember him; Only for the fact to avoid him if they ever met again.  
  
Eddie’s eyes were focused on the man himself.  
  
He was obviously older than him, maybe in his 40’s or so.  
  
He wore dark tinted sunglasses, a drab colored jacket, that went with a nauseating patterned shirt he wore underneath.  
  
The man had itched his unkempt curly dark short hair.  
  
“That’s nice you remember me sweetie,” The man said, giving Eddie a toothy grin.  
  
Eddie noticed his five o’clock shadow he had.  
  
This man didn’t do a whole lot in his appearance and it really showed to be honest.  
  
Eddie crossed his arms, “so what’re we doing here?,” he asked.  
  
“Good question, as pretty as you are, I have no idea what size you are sweetie,” They said.  
  
“Size?...,” Eddie frowned.  
  
“Well I gotta put you in something cute, don’t I?,” They questioned.  
  
Eddie’s eyes flickered to the window display of lingerie on mannequins.  
  
Eddie blushed, “hell no.”  
  
The man shrugged, “that’s fine with me, but you’ll get more money.”  
  
Eddie squinted his eyes, so that’s how this creep was going to play it?  
  
“I guess I should know how much money I’m getting exactly,” Eddie said.  
  
“That’s fair,” The man suddenly offered his hand, “I’m Bruce by the way.”  
  
Eddie didn’t take his offered hand, “don’t think it really matters either way, I’m just here for money, not to get to know you.”  
  
A smile grew across Bruce’s lips, “you’re a lot more firey than I remember I like that.”  
  
“The money?,” Eddie reminded Bruce.  
  
“Oh right, $100,” Bruce said.  
  
“Only $100?...”  
  
Bruce pointed his finger to the lingerie behind him, “$200.”  
  
Eddie glared darkly at Bruce.  
  
Eddie quickly mentally thought about the pro’s and cons.  
  
Technically he would be covered up if he wore the lingerie, but then again, he’d be wearing lingerie in front of this creep.  
  
If he tried anything, anything at all he’d knock his lights out.  
  
Eddie mentally reasoned with himself.  
  
“Fine,” Eddie agreed.  
  
“Great, now that’s taken care of what size sweetie?,” Bruce asked.  
  
“Small,” Eddie answered.  
  
“Really… Hmm… You hide your petite figure well in those baggy clothes,” Bruce remarked, then standing up.  
  
Eddie blushed, “I’m not petite.”  
  
“You’re a short, pretty boy that wears a size small, you’re petite,” Bruce corrected.  
  
“How about you shut the fuck up,” Eddie snapped.  
  
“Easy, don’t get riled,” Bruce chuckled, “wait here.”  
  
Eddie watched as Bruce disappeared into the shop.  
  
Eddie supposed this would’ve been a perfect time to ditch this sleaze.  
  
Eddie took a nice deep breath.  
  
Bruce was a photographer, well that’s what he told Eddie months ago, and how he was always looking for pretty boys to photograph. He also told Eddie he’d pay pretty well, for some nice naked photos, the lingerie part was new, but whatever. The sooner they get this over with the better.  
  
Eddie didn’t like hanging around the outside of this shop, it felt like it could give people the wrong ideas about him.  
  
Eddie grunted out a sigh.  
  
Several minutes later Bruce emerged from the shop with a plastic bag in hand.  
  
Eddie didn’t even dare ask what was picked out, since it was probably better that way.  
  
“This way,” Bruce nodded, in the opposite direction.  
  
Reluctantly Eddie followed him.  
  
Eddie sort of hung behind him, since he didn’t want anyone to assume that they might be together.  
  
“Can I ask you something sweetie?,” Bruce questioned.  
  
“Bet you’re going to anyways,” Eddie remarked.  
  
“What made you change your mind?,” Bruce then asked.  
  
“That’s none of your business,” Eddie answered back.  
  
Bruce shrugged, “just thought I’d ask.”  
  
They walked four or five blocks, before Bruce stopped in front of a building.  
  
To be honest from Eddie’s perspective, it looked like just like the rest of the buildings in the area, small shops that had two stories.  
  
They came to a door, that you could assume went to the second floor.  
  
Eddie was on guard, as he heard Bruce’s keys jingle then with the door opening.  
  
Eddie noticed the flight of stairs.  
  
 _Last chance to back out now Ed…_  
  
Eddie swallowed thickly.  
  
He hesitated only for a moment, before following Bruce inside.  
  
The stairs creaked, as Bruce made his way up them, along with Eddie.  
  
“You ever do this kinda thing before?,” Bruce suddenly asked, breaking the silence between them.  
  
“No.”  
  
Bruce got to another door, when they reached the top of the landing.  
  
He had his keys ready as he unlocked that door as well.  
  
Eddie continued to follow after Bruce.  
  
He then curiously looked around the makeshift studio.  
  
“Make yourself at home,” Bruce smiled back at Eddie briefly, before looking around for things to get ready.  
  
Eddie lightly cleared his throat, “hey. I want one thing to be clear about this man…. I don’t want you photographing my face,” he said seriously.  
  
Bruce let out a laugh.  
  
“Course not, you think this is my first rodeo kid, huh? Number one being no one cares about the face anyways, and two I do have some class,” Bruce said.  
  
Bruce then handed off the bag to Eddie, “got a changing room over there, when you come out, just take a seat on the bed,” he pointed.  
  
Eddie briefly felt his heart race, as his eyes looking over at the bed on the other side of the room.  
  
“You better not get no ideas,” Eddie frowned, while he blushed.  
  
“Gotta have a nice setting sweetie,” Bruce smiled a toothy grin.  
  
Eddie snatched the bag out of Bruce’s hand he still held, then walked to the changing room, which was just a bathroom.  
  
Eddie did feel some relief when he shut and locked the door behind himself.  
  
Eddie took a deep breath.  
  
He rubbed a hand over his face.  
  
 _”God am I really fucking doing this?...,”_ he mumbled to himself.  
  
At least he had a few minutes to collect his thoughts.  
  
Eddie tried mentally reasoning with himself, well he was half way there right?  
  
He’d changed that sleaze would take a few pictures.  
  
Eddie would take his money, and get the fuck out of there.  
  
Come on you’re almost home free!  
  
Eddie shook his head.  
  
The plastic bag he held crinkled as he looked inside, and pulled out whatever the hell Bruce bought him.  
  
All Eddie saw was red.  
  
Then lace.  
  
Eddie turned as red as the lingerie he pulled out from the bag.  
  
It was definitely see through from what Eddie could tell.  
  
Eddie grimaced, as he held up the teddy.  
  
 _Stop thinking, you’re just doing this for the damn money!_  
  
Eddie mentally reasoned with himself.  
  
Eddie sat aside the teddy, and started to get undressed.  
  
Eddie hesitated for a moment, but then eventually slipped on the teddy itself.  
  
It had a little bit of give to it, but it was definitely a little snug to say the least.  
  
Once it was on him, he noticed something very wrong….  
  
The lower half was crotchless…  
  
Eddie turned a darker shade of red.  
  
He couldn’t go out there like this!!!  
  
Then again, would it have made any other difference, since he would’ve gotten undressed in front of Bruce anyways. This sort of cut out the stripping down part of getting undressed in front of a stranger so there was that, so he might’ve had some dignity at least.  
  
Well that’s what Eddie was telling himself anyways.  
  
Eddie felt like he’d been in here for a while hadn’t he?  
  
He was surprised Bruce didn’t knock on the door.  
  
Then again Eddie didn’t have anywhere to go…  
  
Eddie swallowed thickly, he hadn’t even looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
Actually he didn’t dare too.  
  
Mostly the least amount of details he remembered about this event, the better.  
  
 _’He better not say anything to me…’_  
  
One last breath for good measure, Eddie unlocked the door, and stepped out.  
  
Eddie didn’t even dare look around for Bruce.  
  
Instead he thought back to Bruce’s instructions, he told him to change and go over to the bed, and that’s what he did.  
  
“Bend over on the edge of the bed, and spread your legs,” Bruce said.  
  
Eddie was briefly startled, he did what he was told, his stomach lying on the mattress, as his feet lied flat on the ground.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
“Stick your ass up a little… Yeah just like that,” Bruce said.  
  
Eddie felt his face burning, he was on his toes now, following Bruce’s request.  
  
Eddie faintly heard the shutter of the camera a few times, followed by Bruce’s heavy boots, moving across the hardwood floor.  
  
“Lie on your back.”  
  
Eddie did so.  
  
Eddie’s eyes were averted when he noticed Bruce standing close to him taking pictures.  
  
“Could you pretend to touch yourself, or you actually touch yourself and I give you an extra $100,” Bruce said.  
  
Eddie now actually looked at Bruce, wondering if he was serious.  
  
Eddie looked up, Bruce had his dark tinted sunglasses off.  
  
Bruce had dark eyes that were a bit squinty.  
  
“$200,” Eddie answered instead of thinking it through.  
  
Bruce laughed.  
  
“Just so you know, I can get a hooker a lot cheaper,” Bruce said.  
  
“But I’m not a hooker, take it or leave it,” Eddie said, not breaking eye contact with Bruce, and holding his ground.  
  
Bruce itched his scruffy face, most likely thinking over what Eddie said.  
  
“You’re right, you’re not a hooker,” Bruce said, with a toothy grin on his face.  
  
Bruce leaned down a little, close enough that Eddie could smell that cheap aftershave on him “then I want a realistic performance sweetie, and believe me, _I can tell_.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
Eddie averted his eyes, and closed them, mostly to try and get himself aroused.  
  
Eddie let his hand wander down to his thigh, gently stroking the innermost part.  
  
Eddie heard that shutter sound.  
  
He felt his face burning.  
  
 _Fucking just ignore him!_  
  
Which could be easier said than done.  
  
Eddie swallowed thickly, he let out a shallow breath.  
  
He pretended like he was back at his own apartment, his roommates would be out, so he could finally have some time to himself.  
  
Eddie barely let his hand graze over his flaccid cock, he shivered inwardly.  
  
Eddie vaguely imagined a cute boy in his head, maybe someone he’d briefly met at some club downtown.  
  
Eddie swallowed again, as he wrapped his hand around his cock now.  
  
Maybe they’d go down on him and…  
  
Eddie wrinkled his nose a little.  
  
He could still smell that god damn cheap after shave.  
  
Since that’s all he could smell, whatever image he had in his head of some random boy was gone. Now all he could think about was that fucking sleaze.  
  
Eddie grunted out an annoyed sigh.  
  
Eddie bet he did that on purpose, he hated this.  
  
Like he’d ever let this son of a bitch touch him.  
  
Which thankfully Bruce never did so far, he never laid a hand on him, always a distance apart.  
  
Unfortunately for Eddie, his mind wandered on it’s own.  
  
Someone like Bruce, he’d like to see him submit.  
  
Always getting his way, what would it be like to make him eat his dick.  
  
Eddie felt a little aroused at the idea, as he stroked himself nice and slow.  
  
 _Oh he’d make him eat it like he loved it…_  
  
Eddie lifted his hips a little, a shallow long breath escaped his mouth.  
  
He’d bet Bruce got off on that type of thing, cute boys telling him what to do.  
  
 _A good little lap dog…_  
  
Eddie stroked himself more.  
  
Eddie wouldn’t let him fuck him… No he wouldn’t…  
  
All Bruce could do is make him come, and maybe if he begged enough, Eddie would let him jerk himself off.  
  
“Ah--hh…,” Eddie let out a groan.  
  
With Eddie’s free hand, he sucked on a couple of his fingers, then pressed one against his ass.  
  
Strangely enough Eddie could imagine Bruce’s scruffy face kissing in between his thighs.  
  
Eddie wondered if Bruce would be as good eating him out, besides sucking his dick.  
  
Eddie’s hips buck a little into his hand.  
  
Eddie’s squeezed shut more.  
  
Eddie would yank on that curly hair, and Bruce would fucking love it.  
  
Eddie’s legs buckled, lasting a moment or two longer, before coming.  
  
Eddie felt warmth on his fingers, then on his stomach.  
  
He let out a heavy sigh.  
  
He wiped his hand on his stomach, smearing his come on the red lace.  
  
Eddie opened his eyes.  
  
Expecting to see Bruce near him still, taking pictures, but he didn’t.  
  
Eddie sat up on his elbows, looking around the room.  
  
Which it didn’t take long for him to spot Bruce, who was sitting in a chair, maybe a few feet or so away from him.  
  
Eddie was a little surprised, mostly since he didn’t see Bruce having his camera in hand.  
  
That’s what he wanted right?  
  
Eddie was suppose to jerk himself off, and Bruce would take dirty pictures of him.  
  
“I hope you got what you needed, cause I’m not doing that again,” Eddie warned.  
  
Bruce had a hand under his chin, as he leaned against the arm of the chair.  
  
“Oh I did don’t worry, your little show was for me though,” Bruce reassured.  
  
Eddie felt his face burning, he sat up more, “what do you mean for you?”  
  
“I mean I didn’t take any pictures of you getting to know yourself, sometimes in this business you gotta do things for yourself. Thought you might appreciate it too, least you’ll only have one man thinking about you when he’s jerking himself,” Bruce said.  
  
“Am I finished here?,” Eddie retorted.  
  
Bruce got up from his chair, and grabbed his camera.  
  
“Just one last picture,” Bruce said, snapping a picture of Eddie’s lower half.  
  
“You’re sick,” Eddie commented, when he heard the shutter snap.  
  
Bruce let out a wheezy laugh.  
  
“And I’m proud of it sweetie, you can go change,” Bruce said.  
  
Eddie didn’t need to be told twice, he got up from the bed, and went to the bathroom to change.  
  
“Oh you can throw out that outfit too,” Bruce said in passing.  
  
That was fine with Eddie personally.  
  
When the door was shut, and locked, he practically ripped the teddy off of himself, and threw it right in the waste bin.  
  
Eddie felt a bit irritated, mostly on account of just giving in to whatever the hell Bruce had planned, like he knew he would say yes to jerking himself off. He wondered too if he also knew that he was thinking about him…  
  
Eddie quickly changed back into his clothes.  
  
When Eddie stepped out of the bathroom, he noticed Bruce leaning on a makeshift desk.  
  
Eddie walked over, and held out his hand expectantly.  
  
“Let’s see, lingerie, playing with yourself, that was $300 right?...,” Bruce teased, counting out the money.  
  
Eddie gave Bruce a dark glare, not saying anything.  
  
“$400, right right my bad… That’s big money for a little boy, don’t go spending it all in one place,” Bruce teased.  
  
Bruce was about to place it in Eddie’s hand, but stopped, and pulled back a little.  
  
 _“How much would it take to get you in some heels and step on me,”_ Bruce said in a low voice.  
  
 _”You couldn’t afford me,”_ Eddie said in a mocking tone.  
  
Bruce laughed, placing the money in Eddie’s hand.  
  
“Nice doing business with you, sweetie,” Bruce said.  
  
Not even a moment later, Eddie was out the door as he pocketed the money, he didn’t even give Bruce a second look.  
  
Bruce walked over towards the window, seeing Eddie walk down the sidewalk, his eyes following him till he disappeared up the block, and out of view.  
  
Bruce let out a low whistle, “boy like that seems smart, he won’t be back,” he said to himself.  
  
  
  
The End


End file.
